


SIMULATION

by yiwuzhe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: 他们确实以彼此的苦痛完成了一次互相拯救，但那不过都出于巧合与本能，把尚未愈合的伤疤与丑态揭开需要勇气，而真正的愈合更需要时间。他们都很难向对方承认，也很难向自己和解，比起对彼此的感谢，更容易产生的情绪反而会是愧疚。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 7





	SIMULATION

斯坦被送进监狱的第二个月，托尼·斯塔克被家庭医生要求戒酒，罗迪和佩珀从他房间的柜子里收走了每一只瓶子，托尼没有拦，他觉得自己是该振作起来，能被绑匪的手枪打中胸口还死里逃生是个足够上脱口秀的经历，但只要一想到背后的主使是他曾信任的人，他就呼吸阻滞好像那截断掉的肋骨还没从血肉模糊的胸腔里复位。他向医生发誓，喝酒不是为逃避，只是为镇痛，然而他的医生说那是神经系统带来的幻觉，并向他提交一份长达28个月的疗程建议。

他怎么提这样的意见呢？他不知道他的时间有多宝贵吗？他抱怨后佩珀愈发觉得此事可行，开始按上面的条款一项项进行准备，收走瓶子只是第一步，他要看心理医生，他要出去运动晒太阳，他要定期检查，他要规律的饮食和睡眠（好像吃饱了他能很轻松就睡着一样），还要有足够的休闲……托尼，你想怎么休息？

他根本不记得自己是怎么回答的，他的心思全在愁苦地怎么熬过这28个月上了（他不知道自己能坚持多久，但他也知道不接受会死得更快），所以当斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇跟在佩珀身后来到他的客厅时，他都不知道这是怎么一回事。好在佩珀在他让贾维斯报警前就及时出现了，避免了一场可能会导致上社会版头条的私闯民宅凶杀案误会。

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇那时仍是个年轻的大学生，只有二十一岁，在哥伦比亚大学念医学预科，被佩珀找来每周陪托尼·斯塔克玩三小时室内桌面游戏，为什么是桌面游戏？是你自己说的，托尼，你还要求这个人能至少一晚上就能把591页的规则书倒背如流，他做到了，你已经没有任何理由可以逃避。

佩珀关了门，徒留托尼看着斯蒂芬发愣，而年轻的大学生也在打量他（那眼睛的颜色让托尼看不出来对方到底保持着怎样的态度或情绪），很久以后的后来托尼问他那时到底在想什么，斯蒂芬回答原来桌面游戏真的只是桌面游戏，他以为一个亿万富翁花这么多钱雇人陪玩的游戏肯定有深层次意味，托尼愣了三秒钟，随后在沙发上笑得上气不接下气。

但如果他真的是那个意思，他觉得斯蒂芬可能也不会走，只靠助学贷款也只能说勉强念下医学院，更别提此后的人生可能要绑定在无止境的利息里。想要参考书想要更多的机会都要大量靠打工无法弥补的金钱和精力，斯蒂芬坦诚他应征那个应聘帖子只是因为这价码开得够高，而他也确实花了一晚上背下了那本规则书，如果斯塔克先生有需要，再给他一本这样厚的也可以——所以，您想玩什么？我的薪水是计时算的。

他的语气听起来完全不是个急需金钱的学生，甚至称不上不卑不亢，甚至托尼也许该说，他觉得自己才是那个被雇来打工的。

他有点想让斯蒂芬体会一下作为开工资的人的独断专横（佩珀真的开了那么高的价码吗？）和社会的捶打，然而胸口又不合时宜的隐隐作痛，让他从沙发上起身的动作险些变形，幸好没有真的摔倒，他的大脑第一时间想去找只朗姆酒瓶子，然而眼前最接近于含酒精饮料颜色的东西大约只是斯蒂芬的眼睛了，托尼·斯塔克在心里呻吟了半秒，最后叹了口气：贾维斯，随机选个游戏吧……跳棋？

斯特兰奇似乎因为人工智能给出的答案愣了片刻，但他最终坐下来了。贾维斯把电子棋盘打在桌面上，而在开场一分半后他们不约而同的发现，其实他们都不会。

不会可以学，然而棋牌类游戏都有套路似的规则与既定的经典谱面，了解到一定程度就会失去新鲜感，潜意识里的胜负欲也会促进肾上腺素的分泌从而对静养并无帮助，他们的游戏很快跳过了这些，进展到赌场常备的21点和梭哈时托尼发现斯蒂芬会背牌于是也立刻放弃——这个年轻的大学生似乎不懂得什么是陪玩的意义（在托尼下输第三盘国际象棋时真的这么问了斯蒂芬，对方露出一种微妙的微笑看了他一会儿最后似乎想起自己在拿工资于是只回问一句故意输的话加钱吗？），他来这里就是想赢似的，对待任何游戏都无比认真，然而当托尼挑选游戏时却又散发出强烈的不耐烦气息。就算托尼想直接解雇他，但也真的找不到第二个有这么好的记忆力还愿意这么闲的纽约人了（对方是为了钱的，当然了），他有好胜心，还能迅速适应所有的规则——介于合同的要求，除非托尼允许，斯蒂芬并没有挑选游戏的主动权，诚然可以提出建议，但至少目前为止斯蒂芬愿意遵守合约降低任何导致付违约金的代价从而不发一语。托尼突然好奇地尝试着测试对方的底线，而尽管觉得过于弱智，斯蒂芬还是陪他玩了抽对子和大富翁，当托尼兴致勃勃的找出工具要自己做个纯靠运气的轮盘赌台时（佩珀当然不会让他买的，更何况买来一个那多没意思），斯蒂芬终于主动开口提议还是玩那591规则书算了。

托尼当时真的只是随口说的，他连那591页规则书的游戏名字叫什么都不记得（会说也只是因为贾维斯给他念什么虚拟实景技术的花边新闻时刚听说），游戏的推进全靠编写与抽牌，抽到什么剧情都要现编一段场景和故事出来，斯蒂芬熟悉了规则但并没文学造诣，塑造场景氛围只会说这里有一张桌，那里有一把椅，托尼觉得他比自己心理医生还催眠，最后他们决定让贾维斯加入，按关键词搜索世界名著里的场景播放构建，如果有必要，托尼也许能开发虚拟建模，但佩珀拒绝对他心脏刺激太大的设备进驻，这计划只能搁浅。

他们第一次游戏的背景选在科技远不如现在发达的时空，连环杀手犯下了恶行，侦探能取得多少线索却要全靠骰子与卡面进行判定，托尼在踏进下水道后的下一张牌却抽出皇室公主，荒诞的场景在贾维斯的描述下也变得活灵活现，而斯蒂芬擅长逻辑的推演，无论多么巧合的剧情也顺利成章的铺陈安排，托尼的侦探在探案，斯蒂芬就给他安排一具又一具虚拟的尸体，而斯蒂芬的医学专业尤其体现在这里，他甚至力争连致死的出血量都精确到与现实场景完全一致——托尼抱怨他过于严格降低游戏的乐趣，斯蒂芬冷笑一声说斯塔克先生我学医，您当然知道我想就读神经外科了，但病人的病理错综复杂，我们所有人都要对其他方向有所了解，才能考虑到所有的可能性。

托尼当然也深谙这道理，就像所有工程的基础都是数学，即使是程序这样被冠之以语言名号的技术，最早的雏形也是基于数学原理的0与1。斯蒂芬要严谨，那他当然也行，他用在游戏里获得的材料搭出伤害远超出幕后黑手生命值的武器，在决战的场景中哪怕一对二百都再无敌手，斯蒂芬要求解释时他现场画出工程结构图，并让贾维斯用真实物理引擎进行模拟以表示哪怕不是游戏他都能做得到。一切都在规则之内，斯蒂芬也只能认栽判他全胜。托尼得意洋洋的情景还没持续五分钟就看见斯蒂芬打开一包新的扩展卡：下一轮我们加入魔法。

托尼觉得斯蒂芬是故意的，这个大学生毕竟能花一晚上就能背下来所有奇奇怪怪的技能呢，他还跟托尼表示自己一点也不介意来点新挑战——开玩笑，这么个理科思维至上的死板脑子（好吧有些偏颇，不过创新方面托尼承认斯蒂芬超过常人但距离自己还有一光年那么远），让他跳过那一大排医学物理工业革命卡包的唯一可能就是他觉得同样理科至上的自己一定无法在这个领域里击败他。

他在新一盘游戏里成为屠龙的勇士，而斯蒂芬拿着手里的恶龙牌挑选魔法捉弄他，这头龙没有弱点，更擅长以言语虚情假意的迷惑人的心智进行欺骗，然而斯蒂芬显然不精于此道，托尼听他振振有词然而语气平板的以恶龙的身份发表演讲，末了才恍然大悟：你原来是在煽动村民相信我是个敌国奸细，而不是变相承认我就是这村子的救世主只要他们支持我就能干掉你吗？

他的对手沉默了半天，然后托尼看到他从桌面上掀起两张扣在手牌区里的保留卡，按照规则一次性放出了大规模毁灭性魔法把托尼刚建起来的弹药库（利用科学原理造的，当然）用火点了。按照物理学热学公式计算得出结果的是火苗能窜到半山高，而贾维斯按照判定结果，搜索到了一段言情小说里的烟花场景混同森林大伙的新闻报道正用优美的男声进行朗读，托尼这辈子都没这么想把自己的人工智能静音过。而斯蒂芬看着他一脸抓狂的表情，咯咯咯地笑了。

托尼第一次看他笑得这么开心过，往常即使赢下游戏，他也只是嘴角微微抬起，笑得很是欠揍——他把这表情向佩珀形容，用上添油加醋的一顿描述，结果佩珀听到最后竟然露出欣慰的表情安慰道斯特兰奇人善良（比起托尼）好相处，证据就是这笑容她早就习惯在托尼脸上见到而托尼也是个好人虽然不好相处而她现在要给斯蒂芬开奖金。

托尼目瞪口呆，最后找贾维斯调了监控又自己找找镜子比划半天，行吧，他想，是挺像的，但我比他帅多了。

第三盘游戏开始的时候，托尼买来了一兜子新的扩展卡，让斯蒂芬和他一起盲抽增加挑战性，他们一个抽到星际探索一个抽到世界大战，全是托尼擅长的领域，他不担心斯蒂芬能快速领会规则与精髓，尽管他们年纪有十年代沟，但他知道没哪个男孩子不对这些玩意儿感兴趣，也许连该放那首背景音乐烘托气氛都能告诉贾维斯——到这个时候，他早就忘记斯蒂芬是他疗程的一部分了，托尼现在盼望见他的心情强烈到了他一点都不想输给他，明明他们每周只见三小时（托尼想过延长时间但即使加工资斯蒂芬也不答应了——他还有医学院要读呢），但他现在觉得在一轮设定严谨判定严格还需要一点点小运气的长时间游戏里让斯蒂芬输的心服口服的成就感可比开场新产品发布会再看着市场份额飙到52%有挑战性多了。

他相信斯蒂芬也和他有同样想法，这个年轻的学生曾向托尼解释过照片记忆是怎么回事，也提到他的大脑资源很宝贵，要是托尼打定主意不再雇佣他，他会在走出这扇门的下一秒就把那591页的规则书送进脑子里的碎纸机——如今这规则越堆越多，斯蒂芬也从未出过错。

然而在开局过后的第二个星期来赴约的斯蒂芬，却无论如何都看起来不对劲，他看起来像是72小时没有合过眼，那样的脸色托尼只在自己照镜子时看过，那天他的父母遭遇车祸，他此后有那么一年半都是这样。他迅速判断斯蒂芬身上出了事，然而在询问之前就被对方抢了先。斯蒂芬用强装出的平静语调询问托尼是否可以开始以及上次进行到了哪里。

托尼太熟悉这个讲话风格了，他自己那一年半就是这样对罗迪的。然而斯蒂芬不是他，他也不是罗迪，他突然意识到除了每周的这三小时，他对斯蒂芬仍然一无所知，对于斯蒂芬而言，托尼是个能付他最高时薪的好雇主，或许也就仅此而已。走出这间客厅，托尼不曾了解他，他也不曾了解托尼。他意识到斯蒂芬就连考试请假都是通过佩珀的。撇开纸面上成为游戏主人公的这出游戏，收起骰子、离开扮演的角色后他们便再无交集，即使托尼意识到了自己有多么关心他，然而就连关切也缺乏理由与借口。

这游戏只有继续下去，为了能与斯蒂芬交流，这游戏也不得不进行下去。冒险的主人公穿越坑坑洼洼的沼泽，驾驶飞船来到宇宙深处无人探寻过的星空，斯蒂芬叫他翻牌确定剧情的走向，他偏偏翻出一张外星人入侵地球，托尼扔出所有抽到的手牌都用来升级装备和招募队友，战斗变得惨烈非常，托尼的棋子一个个的被斯蒂芬收走，斯蒂芬麻木机械的跟托尼形容每张卡牌角色上受到的致命伤，语气像是从坟墓里爬出来的僵尸，内容依旧严谨规范的可以上医学院验尸教科书。托尼靠着曾被拉斯维加斯拒绝入场的骰子技术尝试翻盘，选择与最终BOSS同归于尽，最后一轮抽牌时却抽出了唯一一张不该出现在那里的复活术——是之前那次的魔法扩展牌混进牌堆忘记拿出来的。他算了算自己剩余的点数，工工整整的放置进施放的格子里。斯蒂芬低头看着那张牌，表情没有给出任何反应——只要牌堆里有，规则就该准用，斯蒂芬过去也是这样做的，无论托尼抽出过多么荒谬的牌、想出了多么荒诞的点子，他都允许了。

然而这一次，托尼看着斯蒂芬的手——那是双立志于要成为外科医生的手，能在半分钟时间里用十二面骰叠起一座塔的稳定的手——它们突然再也无法停止颤抖。

斯蒂芬死死盯着那张牌，头一刻也没有抬：人死了怎么能复活呢。

那声音轻得犹如一片羽毛落地，就连托尼自己的心跳声或许都比那再重些——但那讯号也不会有人比他更熟悉，托尼站起身直接跨过了桌面，棋子、地图、和一张张卡片因他的动作而漫天飞舞，没有人再记得棋局与得分如何了——很多年以后斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇会在他的自传里写，那时托尼·斯塔克伸出双手，在他突然崩溃的那一刻把他接住了。但那时没人知晓会有这事发生，托尼只是依照自己的直觉与本能撑住了他，而在几日前接收到唐娜溺水死讯的斯蒂芬，在看到那张牌的时候，医学生的所有知识都在告知他该拒绝接受，所有因过于悲伤而导致迟钝的浑浑噩噩的情绪，在那一刻找到爆发的出口。

他为了什么学医，他为了什么坚持到了现在，他为了救谁，他为什么会在这里，逝者无法复生，在他有机会为唐娜开出任何一套治疗方法之前，所有的努力都突然被宣告成徒劳，他不记得自己吃没吃过饭，也不记得自己有没有睡着，手机提示告诉他该去斯塔克大厦他就去了。灵魂仿佛脱离躯壳看着有个影子占据躯体在行动，斯塔克翻开那张牌，他才意识被思考的能力早被囚于水下，只是大脑骗他还可以呼吸，直到每个肺泡里都全是淹死她的水。

他再也救不了唐娜了。

托尼·斯塔克不知道唐娜是谁，他只知道斯蒂芬崩溃的时候念的是这个名字，没关系，家人，恋人，仇人，没所谓，他把斯蒂芬快要抓到出血的手掰开，斯蒂芬，看着我，123，深呼吸，你没事，你和我在一起，他绞尽脑汁想着心理医生告诉过自己的话，恐慌发作时如何保持平静，罗迪与佩珀不能时时刻刻在他身边，贾维斯由他创造，他自然也晓得该如何在最痛苦的时候令它的监控失效。然而斯蒂芬并不见好转，他无法跟上托尼的话语呼吸，缺氧的症状已逐渐显露在身上，他看着斯塔克仿佛那是个陌生人，最差的是缺氧的幻觉已经令他无法保持认知。托尼不用考行医执照也能推测出这可能性与危险。他看着斯蒂芬的痛苦，而那痛苦对他所做的一切却无动于衷。

28个月的疗程尚不过半，每月四次，每次三小时，他们有的只有那么多。

他赢不了了。

胸口传来尖锐的痛，那自斯蒂芬与他相识后便许久未曾发作的幻觉重新抓住了他，早就固定好的肋骨仿佛重新因子弹的冲击断在他的胸腔，理智告诉他那是幻想，而尖锐的疼痛依旧令他有那么一瞬间的认为那尖锐的断口真的断在了他的心脏。他的手用不上力气，就连呼口气都痛的无法保持注意力，保持平衡，不要让头受到冲击，找个安全的地方躺下，他一条条的回忆医生告诫他的话，贾维斯似乎正疯狂的在整个客厅里重放心率血压监控报警。疼痛到了一定程度，会令人无法思考，他尝试着注视一样稳定的事物保持清醒的意识，视线里却只有他握着的斯蒂芬的手，也许是大脑处理图像的速度变慢，也许是他本能地用了过大的握力，他在失去意识的那一秒最后一个欣慰的念头是：斯蒂芬的双手或许正在停止颤抖。

但他有没有反握住他呢，他有没有也一声声叫着托尼的名字呢。托尼·斯塔克再也无法分辨，或许一切都是幻觉，他们在游戏里抽中负面效应的卡牌，谁都没有能够解除，从来没有28个月的疗程，那叠卡牌每张都有苦难的名字，绑架、枪击、溺水、车祸……荒谬的故事里他们能控制时间、穿越星辰，无人能把握死期，无人能掌控故事的结局，游戏也可以重复成千上万次。他们只是在那千万分之一的可能性里相逢，唯一的共通之处只是当恐惧与悲伤袭来时，他们至少尝试过不去放开对方的手。

……那双手安定而有力，抓紧他如同抓住海面上的浮木，又像是在拽住跌落悬崖的旅人。时间可能过了一小时，也可能只过了一秒钟，托尼的意识悠悠转醒时看到斯蒂芬伏在他身上大口喘着气，他已经被平放在地板上，即使断裂的肋骨仿佛还在胸腔里隐隐作痛，但他立刻明白若是真的碎了他不可能承受住斯蒂芬正想办法对他做的急救。

他还活着，医疗人员还没来，他立刻明白年轻的医学预科生在他痛楚发作的几秒钟里便出于本能地做了紧急处理。他还没有机会执起手术刀，也从未亲手抓住哪条生命，实际上后来斯蒂芬说那时他已经觉得自己再也做不到这一点了——他自己也不明白是什么突然把他从中拉出来的，因为解释不清楚，他干脆将那归咎于记忆力和知识推动本能的行动——托尼想这不无道理，斯蒂芬的教科书一定背的比任何一个医学生都要好，毕竟，他甚至只花一晚就能背下那长达591页的规则书。

但或许，更接近真正答案的那一个应该是：他明白他依然可以拯救他人，而托尼让他也必须拯救他人了。

托尼28个月的疗程暂停了，斯蒂芬辞去了这份打工，然而信件却只通过佩珀转交。托尼这才想起自己从未给过斯蒂芬一个妥当的联系方式，他的前台也不会轻易答应一份来自年轻学生的见面预约——这都是他为斯蒂芬的行为找的借口。他找佩珀要来斯蒂芬的电话，但在每次想要拨出号码前突然踌躇了，只是脑海里滑过这个念头他就开始胆怯。他意识到自己其实也明白斯蒂芬回避交流的理由，他们确实以彼此的苦痛完成了一次互相拯救，但那不过都出于巧合与本能，把尚未愈合的伤疤与丑态揭开需要勇气，而真正的愈合更需要时间。他们都很难向对方承认，也很难向自己和解，比起对彼此的感谢，更容易产生的情绪反而会是愧疚。

托尼看着那串号码凝神半天，几行短信删了编编了删，最后也没有发送任何一个字节。他看着那行号码，删掉也不过花上一秒钟。他的手指都放在那行红色按钮上了，随即他突然意识到：这其实不就是主动认输。

三个月后的某一天清晨，托尼躺在床上边打哈欠边听贾维斯例行的工作汇报，最后一条是他以发放奖学金的名义往斯蒂芬的账户里预支了足够对方读下两个博士学位的金钱终于到账——您有多条来自斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的私人联络请问您要看吗？你读吧你读吧——第一条：您什么意思？早上六点零三分；第二条：您是什么意思？早上六点零八分；第三条：你以为拿什么“投资”就能当借口吗？早上六点十二分；第四条：“相信你能成为一名好医生？”这用你说？？？……第十二条……

托尼把脸埋在枕头里掩住笑，邮件里所有的字母都是大写。托尼哈哈大笑着想象斯蒂芬没来得及刮干净的胡子和怒不可遏的脸。翻出床头柜里那套他和斯蒂芬曾每周花上三小时消磨时间的游戏卡牌，他赢第一局了，接下来的电话他还能轻易列举出二十多种开场，他甚至可以靠抽出什么牌来考虑走向：可以道歉，可以道谢，可以与对方展开一场善意的争论，又或者可以约他吃饭，开口询问考试与课程或许有些不解风情……也许，只是也许，就算现实世界里复活术的手牌永远无法执行，但他总有一天可以尝试着谨慎而小心的向他说说绑架与枪击，斯蒂芬也可以和他聊一聊唐娜。

END


End file.
